House Warming
by Nina-dieZwillinge
Summary: Kanda and Allen have moved into a new apartment together, and are out to buy drapes. But things don't go quite as smoothly as planned. AreKan, AllenxKanda, Yaoi, M for language.


**So, there I was, minding my own business, taking a shower, when suddenly a plot bunny stealths it's way into my bathroom and bites me right on my wet, white ass!! While I was taking a SHOWER!! You'd think that it could have waited until I was done, but no! Right in the middle of my shower! So I get out of the shower, bunny still clinging insistently to my behind, brush my hair and teeth, change into pajamas, turn on my computer and now, here I am! Typing a freaking drabble story at 11:30 at night, on a school night...yeah. Oh, well, who cares! This plot was way too cute to pass up. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man, but if I did, I would have one kick-ass style of drawing.**

**WARNINGS: Language (only one word), and yaoi (not too bad, just kissing.)**

* * *

"Yu? What about this one?" Allen asked politely, holding up a thick sheet of folded fabric for the other to see. "I think the colors would match quite nicely with the carpet, I mean, it can't all be one color, can it? We need some variety or else it would be boring." The boy smiled softly, then chuckled, "Who knew picking out drapes could be so much fun? I bet people who are interior designers for a living enjoy their jobs a lot." It was now that Allen finally realized that the older teen was clearly not listening. In fact, he wasn't even facing him anymore. Allen quickly ran in front of his line of vision. "Yu! Hey, where are you going?"

"What have I told you about calling me that?" he replied icily.

Allen flinched slightly. "Forgive me," he muttered, then held up the drapes. "What do you think of these? I think the colors would contrast really well with the carpet in our new apartment!" The boy blinked when Kanda turned away. "Hey! Are you even listening?" he demanded, once again obstructing the other's vision of whatever he was staring at.

The older teen heaved a sigh, laced in anguish. "It doesn't matter. Just pick something, so we can leave."

Allen pursed his lips in an almost pouting manner and placed his hands on his hips. "We have to do this together, Kanda. Because, God knows, if I go with what I want without your consent, I'll be stuck in the car listening to you whine about how much you hate the curtains I picked out for the remainder of the ride, and probably all night!!" He glanced to the side and pulled out another length of drapery.  
"How about this?"

Kanda made a face and shook his head. "Those are terrible, it'll give me a headache every time I look at it."

"I thought you said it didn't matter!!"

"Only if it doesn't affect my well-being," he stated.

The white-haired teen shoved the drapes back into the pile, sifted around a bit, then pulled out a new pair. He raised a slender eyebrow to the other's incredulous expression. "What?"

"What are you, color-blind? These won't even match!!" Kanda quickly snatched the fabric and shoved it back into its place among the other ugly garments.

Allen was perplexed. "Oh, so now it matters? And what do you mean it won't match? I like the color."

"Allen, please, I would rather our new living quarters not look like a rainbow threw up inside of it."

"Now you're just being stubborn. Quit being so particular and open your narrow mind for just a minute, so we can do this, alright?"

After another seventeen pairs of curtains, Allen kept track, each one receiving Kanda's unabashed scrutiny and rejection, the younger of the pair finally gave up, dropping the drapes in his arms and throwing them up dramatically. "Alright! That's it, I give up! Since you want to be so picky, why don't you just pick out a pair yourself?"

The long-haired teen sent a glare in Allen's direction, then turned to face the shelf of curtains. He swiftly pulled out one and held it out to Allen. "Here."

"This was the very first pair I picked out!!!" the latter exclaimed, grabbing at his hair in frustration.

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was, but you weren't even bothering to pay attention!" Allen's voice was slowly reaching a loud level.

"Well, you have my attention now!!" Kanda's voice was already louder than his.

"Then you approve?" Allen asked, his voice now quieter and controlled.

"Yes, sure! Whatever, it doesn't matter!" Allen couldn't figure out why his roommate was getting so worked up.

"Will you stop saying that?" he snapped. "Of course it matters! That's why you picked these out, right?"

Kanda suddenly turned on the younger man, for he had been facing away from him, storming up to him and looming over the shorter frame. His eyes burned with barely controlled anger that was slowly starting to seep out of its confines. "Allen, I am trying very hard right now to remain in control, but you have no idea how tempting the urge is to beat your head into the floor, now buy the drapes." He shoved the heavy fabric into Allen's hands with a bit more force than necessary.

Allen stumbled back a little from the force of the push, but immediately straightened himself and regarded Kanda's furious gaze with one of his own. "Is that a threat?" he answered evenly, hands tightening around the fabric.

And Kanda's controlled facade was suddenly broken. **"Yes!! It's a damn threat!!!"**

"Don't yell at me," Allen replied quietly, his voice hardly audible in comparison to the other man's unbridled outburst.

"Excuse me, would you like help finding anything today?" an overly cheerful female, she must have worked there, approached the pair.

"No!!" the raven hollered, grabbing Allen's hand and storming away from the confused girl. "We were just leaving."

Allen struggled against the iron grasp that tugged at his wrist, forcing him to move forward, though it was in vain. "Kanda! Kanda, let go!" he called, still trying to break free. The latter ignored him. "Kanda!" he shouted again.

This time he got a reaction. The older teen turned abruptly, startling Allen for a second, and placed a folded wallet on top of the bundle in Allen's arms.

"Kanda, wait," Allen tried again when the other turned away.

"I'll be outside," was the mumbled reply.

The younger teen wanted to call out again, but knew it would be futile. He sighed, looking at the bundle in his arms, then hurried off to the checkout counter.

While standing in a daze, waiting in line at the checkout, a small whirring noise filled his right ear and he blinked out of the trance-like state. He recognized the high-pitched chirping of his golden golem buzzing around his head. "Ah, Timcanpy! There you are. I was beginning to wonder where you ran off to."

The winged-creature swayed from side to side in the air, slowly, as if observing his master. Allen blinked at his strange behavior, then realization set in and he smiled in spite of himself. Timcanpy always seemed to know when something was bothering him; there were no secrets between them.

"I can't keep anything from you, can I?" he asked, stroking the length of one of Timcanpy's wildly fluttering wings. "Really, I'm fine."

He made a soft chirping noise and landed in Allen's palm, then turned up at face him and projected a small hologram. Allen immediately recognized the scene as it began to play, the recorded voices sounding hollow with a quiet whirring in the background. He watched his most recent tiff with Kanda replay in front of his eyes, and by the end of the recording, Allen realized just how childish it all seemed. He should apologize to Kanda.

Timcanpy finished the video and tilted to the side, as if waiting for a reaction.

Allen chuckled and gave the golem another soft pet. "I know, I'll go apologize. It was foolish to quarrel with him over such a trivial matter." He smiled and pulled out the curtains to show Timcanpy. "What do you think? They don't look bad, do they?"

Timcanpy shuddered slightly, then quickly flew away.

"What?! You don't like them _either?!!" _Allen shouted to his retreating comrade. He sighed, defeated, then turned to the smiling girl at the counter, reaching into his own wallet to pay for the item.

Kanda waited patiently a few feet from the entrance of the store, his back to the building and his head tilted to the sky. Clouds sheathed the sky in variations of gray, though the weather wasn't quite suitable for rain yet. He turned his face away from the sky, alert to oncoming footsteps. Allen stood a few feet in front of him, holding out his wallet. Kanda took the wallet and opened it, then shut it giving Allen a puzzled look.

"You didn't buy them?" he asked, noticing that none of the money in his wallet was missing.

Allen nudged a bag in his hand. "It was on me," he muttered, avoiding eye contact.

Kanda nodded, sticking the wallet back in its place, then moving to the end of the walk to wave over a cab.

The ride back to the apartment was quiet, uncomfortably so. Several times Allen was tempted to say something, possibly to apologize, but when he looked over and saw the scathing glare that was being sent out the window by the other passenger, he immediately lost all courage and sank further into his seat. Timcanpy purred at his side, and Allen returned him a small smile. When they finally reached the apartment complex, Allen spent the whole time on their way up to their room, gathering his courage again and trying to think of something to say. Kanda was on his way into the bathroom when he finally spoke up.

"Kanda, can I talk to you?" he asked, kindly as possible, only to have the bathroom door promptly slammed in him face. Allen blanked for a second, then set his features with determination, approaching the locked door and rapping on it twice. "Kanda, I want to talk to you!"

Silence replied from the other side of the door, save for a small shuffle of clothing.

"Will you come out of there, please? I'd rather not speak to an inanimate object such as a door," Allen said, half-jokingly. He moved closer and pressed his ear to the wood. The sounds of multiple water drops continuously hitting tile resonated through the door; the shower was running. The white haired boy sighed and tapped his fist on the door. He moved towards the bedroom and fell back onto the queen-sized mattress. "No big deal..." he told himself. _'I'll just tell him when he's done.'_

If he ever got done.

Kanda spent a great deal of time, just standing under the hot stream of water. He didn't want to talk to Allen, because Allen would want to apologize. Kanda wasn't good at apologizing. He could normally just ignore the other and fall asleep in silence, then wake up the next morning and things would be okay, but he knew that Allen wanted to talk. He hated talking. It wasn't until the water had gotten cold, and Kanda had to twist the hot water all the way for it to be at most lukewarm, that he finally finished washing himself. He slipped in a comfortable white, collared, button-up shirt and a pair of black slacks, then finger-combed through his hair; they weren't completely finished unpacking and Kanda's 'beauty' supplies, as Allen called them, were still tucked away in an unlabeled box somewhere in the bedroom.

He took a breath and stepped out into the bedroom, concentrating unnecessarily hard on towel-drying his hair as he made his way over to the bed.

"You finally came out. I don't suppose there's any hot water left though, is there?" Allen smiled warmly at him, but Kanda acted like he didn't see as he sat down, facing away from the young exorcist.

The younger teen sat up and scooted closer, hanging his legs over the side of the bed next to Kanda's. He watched the raven curiously, his pale brows furrowed and his lips pursed slightly. Kanda didn't waver under the intense stare of those chalky, gray eyes, but eventually it got annoying and he shifted away from them. He heard Allen sigh and soon felt warm arms wrap around his shoulders, clasping in front of his chest. Kanda's arms dropped to his lap and Allen rested his chin in the crook of his neck.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Allen asked softly, a hint of concern lacing his breathy tone. When he didn't receive an answer, Allen asked again. "Are you still mad about what happened in the store?"

Kanda's fingers twitched, but he quickly stilled them, folding them in his lap. He kept his face impassive, eyes staring aimlessly, inattentively, at the wall opposite of the bed side he sat at.

Allen was unsatisfied with Kanda's reactions, or lack-there-of, and he released the older teen, crossing his arms over his chest huffily. "Look, I know that you aren't going to apologize, and I certainly don't want to be fighting with you, Kanda. So, I'll say it. I'm sorry for the way I acted in the store. It was uncalled for and I shouldn't have acted so impulsively on my emotions. Forgive me." He looked up at Kanda, for he had been looking away during his apology. He looked slightly more relaxed, but the raven still wouldn't look at him.

Allen reached over and held onto Kanda's face, a small gasp coming from the surprised teen, and turned him so they were face-to-face. Kanda instinctively reached up to remove the soft hands, but froze, caught in the steely gaze of the younger exorcist again. "Yu, look at me. I really want to apologize. I don't want us to be upset at each other, I don't want to fight. Please, understand," Allen pleaded, holding Kanda firmly and closely to him.

Kanda's eyes were glazed with emotion for a moment, but it was quickly smothered by a hard stare into the gray eyes across from him. "I do," he replied sharply, grabbing the hands from his face and pulling them off. "I accept your apology, but I'm fine. There is nothing wrong, I'm not angry with you."

"Yes, you are! I can see it in your face!!" Allen accused, his hands trapped under the other's in his lap.

Kanda replied by hiding behind his famous poker-face, banishing all traces of emotion from his sallow face.

"It's stupid to be upset still! I can't even remember what we were fighting about!"

"Curtains." His answer was short and blunt.

Allen howled in frustration. "See? I knew you were still angry! Otherwise, you wouldn't be holding a grudge!"

"I am not holding a grudge! Just because my memory is more accurate than yours does not mean I'm angry!"

Allen paused for a second, thinking. He set his jaw to keep from smiling. "Are you implying that I have a dull memory? That I can't remember things well?" he asked carefully.

Kanda paused, thinking that maybe he hit a nerve, but nodded and continued slowly. "That's right. I doubt you even remember why we decided to buy curtains in the first place."

The white-haired teen ignored the last part, continuing with the strange implications. "So, since I can't remember things well, I shouldn't be blamed for something stupid or reckless I might do _today_, because I won't remember what happened _tomorrow_, right?"

"Allen, what- _mmph! ...nn._" Kanda's sentence transformed into more of a moan as his lips were suddenly smashed against the other teen's.

The moment was prolonged until both were in need of desperate air, and Allen released him, panting onto the other's face. Somewhere along the lines, Kanda had fallen onto his back, Allen hovering over him. "Please don't be upset," Allen murmured into the other's ear, causing shivers to vibrate throughout Kanda's body. "After all, I probably won't remember any of this tomorrow morning."

The raven's mind was still cloudy from the kiss. His eyes were less intense, but still fierce, and a delicate blush dusted his cheeks. "Idiot, you know I don't mean it like that. And you can't hide behind the excuse of amnesia to escape the consequences of risque be-" Kanda suddenly blushed and snapped his mouth shut.

He cursed mentally, how could he allow the boy to muddle his mind so much? It's not like it hasn't happened before, but its frustrating to know that he can do it so well. Allen looked up at him, a curious and implicative smile on his face. His eyes sparkled.

"Risky!! I-I meant risky!! I didn't mean that you-"

"Risque, is it?" Allen purred, pressing closer to the body beneath him. "Even better." He tugged at the lobe of the other's ear with his teeth, delighted when he heard a startled gasp and fingers frantically tightening in his hair.

"Allen..." Kanda choked out, his throat suddenly feeling like it was closing in on itself. It was getting hard to breathe. Allen's hair gave off a sweet scent that filled Kanda's nose and made his mind do funny things. There was a thick haze forming behind his eyes and it was becoming quite a chore to keep his eyes open.

And suddenly it shattered.

At the sound of an interruptive thunk and screech of metal, both boys froze. Kanda was violently ripped back to earth and the situation dawned on him. His blood began to boil.

"What in the world was that?" Allen asked, looking up at the window to the left of the bed.

Kanda finally snapped and aimed a fist straight for Allen's jaw. It hit with a resounding smack, much to Kanda's pleasure.

"Ow!!" Allen whined, flinching away and holding his face. "What was that for?!!"

The older teen growled and rolled off the bed. Allen collapsed to his elbows, laying on his stomach, and watched him storm over to the window. He chuckled softly to himself. See, the trick with seducing Kanda, is you have to get it done with absolutely no interruptions. Otherwise, Kanda will realize what's happening before it's over and retaliate, resulting in a bruised cheek for the latter.

Kanda forced the window open, with much more force than necessary, and leaned out, spotting a green-eyed, red head grinning up at him just below the window sill. "Lavi!!" he hollered.

Allen's head popped out of the window seconds later. "Ah, and Komui!"

Komui stood grinning at the base of the building, steadying the ladder which Lavi stood at the top of. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they were doing. Or what they just witnessed. Lavi laughed nervously. "Eheh...hey, Yu..."

Kanda fixed the man with a stare so murderous, the moment Allen caught it he began actually fearing for Lavi's life. "Uhm...Komui. The reason Kanda and I requested for a room change was so we could...well, live together _privately._"

A look of realization dawned on Lavi's face. "Oh! Was that the reason? I thought it was because you guys thought I was annoying and the fact that every little sound resonates through the whole dorm hall."

Blood rushed to Allen's cheeks and Kanda's hand shot out to clasp around Lavi's neck, pushing him back away from the ladder so that his toes were just barely touching the rung. He squawked and grabbed at the hand around his windpipe, trying to find a stable bearing for his feet.

"You..." Kanda seethed, Allen tugging slightly on his shoulder, truly fearing for Lavi's life now. "If I ever catch you here again, you're dead."

Lavi nodded weakly. "Yeah...okay, okay. Just...let go..." He was relieved when he felt the grasp on his neck loosen, but then felt himself tipping dangerously backwards. He yelped and lost his footing, falling off the ladder and using Komui to not-so-effectively cushion his fall.

Allen quickly pulled Kanda back into the room and held him against the wall to the left of the window. "How about we set up those new curtains now?"

It didn't take long, about five minutes and the new curtains were hanging in front of the bedroom window. Kanda experimentally slid the curtains open and closed, testing how easily they slide. Allen was smiling, sprawled on his back across the bed, his arms behind his head. He glanced over at Kanda.

"So, are you happy with my curtains yet?" he asked, grinning.

Kanda froze for a second then turned to face his roommate. The curtains shut out the last bit of sunshine peeking through. "Not at all..." he sighed, before slowly crawling over the body occupying the bed.**

* * *

Kyaaa!!! Cute, ne???? Well, I thought so. This is my first D.Gray-Man fanfic I've ever written, and I'm not ever that far into the series. Sorry if it's bad, but I did do my research instead of just writing whatever the hell I thought was right! (Research equals D.Gray-Man doujinshi and fanfiction) Nyoron :3 LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID FOR MY FIRST TRY, please?**


End file.
